


Just An Old Clichè

by madsmurf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Gen, McCall Family Feels, One Night Stand, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've got a mommy that loves me to Pluto and back."</p>
<p>Or the universe that Melissa and Rafael don't get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An Old Clichè

There's a universe where Melissa Delago and Rafael McCall meet in college; Melissa is studying nursing on a scholarship, Rafael is undecided and cruising through on the generosity of his parents. They meet at a frat party, where the rowdy behaviour is high and the alcohol supply is even higher.

Melissa had meant to use that night for studying, not casual hookups but her roommate had insisted; that Melissa had to live a little not stay buried in her books, Melissa had ignored them for a good hour before the temptation had twisted itself in and made a home.

It's two hours into the party when Rafael had shuffled into her life. At first glance she finds him attractive; by the time they've discussed the impact of better education for those underprivileged she's dragging him into one of the spare rooms. The sex is fun, light and almost sickening sweet; and they both agree its a one time thing.

Three weeks later Melissa is late and nine months after that she's due. Rafael doesn't find out until Scott Delago is six, and then that is only by chance.

It happens in a supermarket of all the cliche places.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he says as Scott hides behind her, his two front teeth missing.

"It was college and you didn't seem like the type to commit after one night of knowing each other." She says; one hand stroking Scott's hair gently, the other holding a basket of groceries; her voice is clipped and like steel with a superficial kindness.

Scott clings harder to her skirt when Rafael makes a step towards them, his eyes bright with anger. She is walking down the isle, hand moving down to hold Scott's hand tight, and in the express checkout before Rafafel can utter another word.

When they're home, and she has put away the handful of groceries and she's sent Scott to his room for reading time, she takes hold of her mug of coffee and realises that she's shaking.

Melissa starts packing after that moment and they're gone by morning. They don't truly settle down until they reach Beacon Hills and Scott has made two best friends forever. She thinks Stiles will certainly drag Scott into trouble; she also thinks Lydia Martin will balance out the bad from good.

Melissa doesn't worry about Rafael for years; not until Scott is ten (and six months mom he says a very important number indeed she agrees) and at their doorstep with flowers in one hand and a toy car for Scott, she's absolutely certain, in the other; she slams the door shut, goes into her room and screams into the pillow. This lasts for ten minutes and when she goes back she finds him exactly where she left him.

"You're married." She tells him flatly.

He agrees, silent.

She tells him to fuck off. He goes, leaving behind the shiny red toy car.

When she gives Scott the toy car his eyes light up and he smiles so wide that she thinks that maybe she was being selfish; so she sits Scott down, holds his hands in hers, and tells him about Rafael; that if he wants he can visit him, but only if he wants to, she wasn't going to force him to do anything. Scott is silent for a long time and when he finally does speak he tells her that he loves her and that he was going to play, pressing a kiss to her cheek, and placing the shiny red toy car on the mantle.

It's just over a week when she notices that the red toy car is gone from its place on the mantle, sitting between the photos of Melissa and Scott when Scott was born and when he was starting kindergarten. When she asks Scott where it might have gone, he sits up from lying on the floor and stares at her quite seriously; his hands curled up into tiny fists resting on each knee respectively.

"I don't need a daddy, I've got a mommy that loves me to Pluto and back, and that's better than ten billion red toy cars. So I gave it back. Stiles' daddy helped so don't cry mommy."

He sounds so sincere that she hugs Scott for a long time, hiding her tears in his hair, and he rubs circles into her back with his hands. They don't see Rafael until Scott is a werewolf, and not just any werewolf a true alpha, and a string of murders is calling the FBI's attention.


End file.
